


Sick Days and Idol Time

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth fails to understand doors, Chapter 3, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Idol anime, Implied swordfights, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sick Character, mythology gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Edelgard gets sick so Dorothea brings a potential cure - an idol anime. Also, Byleth forgets how doors work.





	Sick Days and Idol Time

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Edelgard was not one for ‘sick days’.

If possible, she would work her hardest regardless of whatever state she found herself in. Sure, people would sometimes make a fuss over sniffling and sometimes coughing in class. Then they would catch a glance from Hubert and promptly find themselves on the opposing end of some sort of black magic. Sure, that did land them both in detention a couple times.

This however, was no ordinary sickness. Sure, Edelgard was more than aware that her immune system was not quite up to snuff compared to the rest of her classmates (except for Lysithea). But this was getting ridiculous. A case of a simple cold shouldn’t last more than a day, right? That just had to be the case. Why wasn’t it for her? So here she was, cooped up in bed, wearing a borrowed t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. A far cry from her usual school outfit. Nor was it helped by Hubert also catching her cold and coming down with similar symptoms as well. As for who was taking care of him, that had fallen on Caspar’s lap of all people. Edelgard almost felt sorry for her assistant. Almost.

“Oh Edie!”

Groaning, Edelgard turned her attention to the door. The future emperor was fairly certain she had locked the door, but this must have been the result of this stupid cold playing tricks on her mind.

Nonetheless, Dorothea let herself in. She had expected her to be dressed in her school uniform, maybe even one of those strange battle getups Byleth was so insistent on them all wearing. But no, that was not the case today. The songstress instead had gone for a casual look - plain burgundy t-shirt with a matching skirt. While such an outfit worked on her, it wasn’t exactly the sort of thing that did her any justice. No, it seemed to detract from the sense of nobility she gave off - unintentional or not. But considering that this was a surprise visit, it could be looked past for this moment.

“Dorothea...” Edelgard muttered, trying her best to conserve what little strength she had at the moment in the hopes of having enough strength later in the day. More wishful thinking than anything else. “What do you need?”

The songstress took a deep breath, slowly making her way over to Edelgard. What looked to be a DVD case was clutched by her side.

“I was just coming to check in on you.” Dorothea explained and held out the case. Unlabeled, who knows what was in store for the pair. “That, and to make sure you actually relax for once.”

Her gaze shifted to a stack of documents, stuff that was likely not for her eyes.

“Just one paper, please?”

Dorothea shook her head. After, she popped the case open and pulled out what looked to be a DVD. She made the walk over to the TV, fiddling with the settings until she’s on the right preset. Then it’s just a matter of slipping the disc in and taking a seat.

‘Oshare na ano ka mane suru yori’

Edelgard let out a groan and let her focus turn to her girlfriend.

“Really?” she groaned, trying her to hide her frustration within to the best of her abilities. Out of all the shows - idol or otherwise, Dorothea had to choose this one in particular. So what if the first season was just a bit over three times as long as a normal show. So what? It couldn’t be that good, right?

“Yes, really.” Dorothea countered, her attention now fully on Edelgard. “If you make it through the entire marathon, I’ll give you something special~”

The words roll out and Edelgard reluctantly nods. It was just a simple idol show. What was the worst that this idol show could offer her at the moment?

“Fine.”

.

“Mrgrgrgr… Why do I have hold their leashes?”

Byleth let out a sigh. It was one thing having to drag both Shamir and Catherine from a diner parking lot via child leashes, it was another having to grab Rhea’s ‘girlfriends’ all while having the wonderful running commentary of Sothis in the background. She would give anything for a change of assignment.

“Because I need to check on Edelgard.” Byleth muttered and approached the door, running right through. Thankfully, she didn’t break it.

“Oshare na ano ka mane suru yori!” Dorothea and Edelgard sang, oblivious to the intrusion by way of their professor. A deep breath, then a smile. She makes her way back over to the door, phasing back on through.

“They’ll be alright.” she whispered, heading off with her posse.

**Author's Note:**

> So the previous one of these I written is now my most successful launch of a fic. Thanks for that. The anime that Edelgard is watching initially is Madaren Macheren, which her Japanese voice actress Ai Kakuma voiced someone in. Bonus points to whoever can guess what idol anime our couple is watching. Mgrgrgr is from Edea of the Bravely series, who is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris (Sothis's voice actress).
> 
> Edit: Now that we've successfully looped back to this, it feels so weird to see how far we've come. Minor formatting, tagging and of course, spell checking. Can't forget about that.
> 
> Oh yeah. The song sung our pair was singing at the end of this fic was 'Make It' from Pripara. Yeah. Probably not going to guess that.


End file.
